List of Fireman Sam episodes
List of Fireman Sam episodes This is a full index list of episodes of the Fireman Sam Television Series. Series 1: 1987-Welsh-UK # The Kite # Barn Fire # Trevor's Training # Flat Tyre # Camping # Norman's Tricky Day # Lost Cat # Telly Trouble Series 2: 1988-Welsh-UK # Treasure Hunt # Sam's Day Off # Thief In PontyPandy # Chemistry Set # Safe with Sam # The Wishing Well # The Great Inventor Christmas Special: 1988-Welsh-UK Snow Business Series 3: 1990-Welsh-UK # Dilys' Forgetful Day # Spot of Bother # Halloween # Norman's Pitfall # Lost Ring # All In A Good Cause # Brass Band # Lost In The Fog # Bentley the Robot Series 4: 1994-Welsh-UK - Note: This is the last series of the original Fireman Sam. # Home From Rome # Rich and Famous # Quarry Rescue # Deep Trouble # Trevor's Boot Sale # What Goes Up # Steele Under Par # Disaster For Dinner Series 5: 2005-Welsh-UK # Danger Falling Sheep # The Big Freeze # Twist of Fate # A Real Live Wire # Bug Eyed Boy From Venus # Bath Time for Dusty # Neighbourhood Watchout # Twitchers in Trouble # Carnival of Junk # Mummy's Little Pumpkin # Joker Soaker # Fit for Nothing # Deep Water # Beast of Pontypandy # Pizza Palaver # Fun Run # Trouble and Squeak # King of the Jungle # Norman's Invesible Friend # High Jinx # The Case of the Liquorice Shoelaces # Fiery Finale # Birthday Surprise # Firefighter of Tomorrow # Fields of Fire # Let it Snow Series 6: 2008-Welsh-UK # Blow Me Down # Pontypandy Extreme # Elvis Sings the Blues # Fireworks for Mandy # Heap of Trouble # Stuck in the Muck # Sausages vs. Shrimps # Flood's Flood # Off Duty Sam # Stranded # Sheepdog Trials # Norman's Ghost # Poorly Penny # Pirates of Pontypandy # Pontypandy Pioneers # Twitching the Night Away # Double Trouble # Sailor Steele # Fireman James # Day at the Seaside # Dilys's Big Surprise # Model Plane # Three Legged Race # Norman's Ark # Open Day # Mike's Rocket Series 7: 2008-Welsh-UK # Paper Plane Down # Hot and Cold Running Sniffer Dog # Hearts on Fire # Perilous Path # The New Hero Next Door # Santa Overboard # Best Foot Forward # Baa Baa Baby # Mother's Helper # Cat Magic # Seeing Red # Going Out With a Bang # The Wrong Smell # No Nurse Like You # The One That Got Away # Dinosaur Hunt # Floating Kart # A Sticky Situation # Cry Wolf # Sheep on the Road # Mam's Day # Alarm on the Beach # Hot Air # Towering Inferno # Danger by the Double # When Fools Rush In Season 8: 2012-Welsh-UK # Bronwyn's Millionth Customer # Runaway Train # Mandy's Mountain # Water Tower Inferno # Jupiter on the Loose # The Big Chill # Boyce will be Boyce # Elvis in Concert # Mandy at Sea # The Great Guinea Pig Rescue # The Pontypandyness Monster # Disastrous Dilys # Charlie's Big Catch # Bessie to the Rescue # King of the Mountain # Lighthouse Lock Out # Girls' Night In # To Outfox a Fox # Lily Lost and Found # Sky Lanterns # The Pontypandy Polar Bear # Ice Cold in Pontypandy # Snowball of Doom # Floodlights # Norman's Halloween Heist # Wheel of Fire Season 9: 2014-Welsh-UK # All At Sea # Battle of the Birthdays # Wild Chesse Chase # Magic Norman # Escape From Pontypandy Island # Troubled Waters ‎ # The Best Sleepover Ever # Whale Watch # Up, Up And Away # The Pontypandy Cup # Treehouse Trouble # Record Breakers # Pontypandy Heatwave # Norman's Big Fossil Adventure # Turtle Hunt # Rocky Rescue # The Treasure Trap # Stage Fright # James's Milk Sporing # Pest in Show # Hide and Seek # One Way Street # Garden Force # On Thin Ice # Lights, Camera, Avalanche! # The Return of Norman-Man * Troubled Waters was removed from circulation due to a bit of controversy. Season 10: 2016-Welsh-UK # Runaway Horse # Sam's Birthday # Castles and Kings # Pizza Pandemonium # Dog Day Disaster # Bus Trouble # Spy Games # Fox On The Run # The Great Party Panic # The Break-Up # Fiery Football # Lost In The Caves # Shape Up and Shine # Space Train # Wicker Bear # Castles in the Air # Ice Hockey Meltdown # Float Your Boat # Froggy Fantasy # Dashing Through The Snow # The Treasure Of Pontypandy Pete # Big Top Norman # Paddle On # Day Of The Penguin # Pontypandy In The Park Season 11: 2017/18-Welsh-UK # The Prince In Pontypandy # Norman Man Vs Firedog # Cadet Catastrophe # Monster Mania # Wally Wizzo # The Music Microphone # The Why Files # Pontypandy Slickers # Who Let the Cat Out? # Wrong Turn Dilys # Night of the Norman # Bronwyn's Fire Oil # Alien Bug Hunt # Blast From the Past # James and the Giant Pumpkin Special Episodes * The Pontypandy Regatta * Learn about Jobs Day * The Pioneers Go Wild * Bake Off * Pontypandy's Got Talent Movies * The Great Fire of Pontypandy (2010) * Heroes of the Storm (2015) * Alien Alert (2017) * Set For Action! (2018)